digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ogremon's Honor
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) Rebecca Forstadt, John Ludin |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) February 6, 2000 (En:) April 22, 2000 |continuity= }} Thanks to Leomon, Mimi and Joe find refuge from MetalEtemon in an abandonded restaurant, whilst the rest of the group take the fight to Puppetmon's doorstep. Synopsis takes Mimi, Joe, and to a place near the restaurant where Joe was forced to work once. Meanwhile attacks Tai, Sora, Izzy, TK, and Kari with an army of RedVegiemon, which are defeated. Eventually the Digimon digivolve to their strongest forms and fight Puppetmon, gaining the advantage. However Puppetmon brings his mansion to life and it attacks them. finds Mimi, Joe, and , who digivolves into SaberLeomon and fights MetalEtemon. During the fight, MetalEtemon shoots an energy blast at Mimi, which SaberLeomon sacrifices himself to save her from. dents MetalEtemon's armor with his hammer, allowing SaberLeomon to finish him off by impaling him with his claw. In the forest, Matt and appear, confronting Puppetmon and easily destroying him, causing the forest part of Spiral Mountain to disappear. After the battle, Matt and MetalGarurumon leave. Meanwhile, Leomon ends up being deleted as well, but not before making peace with his rival, Ogremon. Featured characters '' (32) |c4= * (5) * (6) * (12) * (15) * (17) * (17) * (17) * (17) *'' '' (32) |c5= * (4) * (10) * (12) * (25) *' ' (26) *''Mekanorimon'' (28) *''Woodmon'' (30) *'' '' (31) * (36) * (37) * (38) * (39) * (45) |c6= *'' '' (8) * (15) *'' '' (27) *''Divermon'' (29) * (40) * (42) * (43) * (44) *'' '' (46) * (47) |c7= * (1) *' ' (7) *' ' (14) *'' '' (35) * (41) * (48) |c11= *'' '' (32) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Keep running, kids! I don't want to catch you!" :—'WarGreymon' is being controlled by Puppetmon's strings and being made to attack his human partner and friends. Puppetmon:'' "Now, MetalGarurumon, sock it to 'em! Hey, this isn't working here! Remember, you're supposed to obey me! I'm the boss!"'' Matt: "Think again." :—'Matt' and MetalGarurumon arrive just in time to save the day. "Sniveling is for babies, and I've done too much of that all ready." :—'Mimi' realizes that she must do her part and help her friends defeat the Dark Masters. Puppetmon: "Cherrymon... what is it that those kids have.. that I don't?" Cherrymon: "Friends." :—'Puppetmon' faces the truth of his downfall. Zudomon: "Vulcan's Hammer!" MetalEtemon: "Ha! As you can see, that didn't even faze me. My metal is Chrome Digizoid, the absolute strongest metal there is." Zudomon: "Then maybe you'd like this. Vulcan's Hammer!" MetalEtemon: "No matter what you attempt, its useless. Cause I'm invincible-OW! I'm breaking apart! This is terrible, I lost my luster, why does this keep happening to me?" '''Zudomon:' "Because my Hammer is made of Chrome Digizoid metal! I'm afraid it isn't your moment to shine."'' :—MetalEtemon, remember pride goeth before a fall. Other notes , whose protagonist may have been a concept inspiration for Leomon. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *SaberLeomon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *When Leomon digivolves, he's actually warp digivolving from the Champion level to the Mega level (something which the English dub fails to point out). *Leomon gained the power to digivolve from being exposed to the light of the Digivice on several occasions in the series. *Out of all the Dark Masters, Puppetmon lasts the longest against the DigiDestined, as he spent most of his time playing with them, rather than actually battling. *Two of the show's most major villains, Puppetmon and Etemon (aka. MetalEtemon), are destroyed in this episode. *This is the first and only episode of the season in which the song "Change Into Power" is featured. }} de:Die Stadt des ewigen Anfangs